Kiki Beresia
|birthdate = April 24, 2008 |height = 5'0" (153 cm) |three_sizes = 78-57-80 |weight = 40 kg (88 lbs) |status = Alive |species/race = Human/Magi |alignment = Lawful Good |ethnicity = Japanese-Hungarian |affiliations = Brotherhood of Magi (formerly) Justice Alliance |kaiju_form = Hanumerlin |rivals = |family_members = |love_interests = |occupation = Student (formerly) Zookeeper |likes = Justice, protecting her friends and loved ones, working at the zoo |dislikes = Immature jokes, annoyance, animal abuse |appearances = Gamera vs. Gamera: Rise of Legion Thunder Kaiju Hanumerlin Yoroi the Last Emerald Light Kaiju of Steel Kabugata Gamera vs. MechaGamera Gamera vs. The Great General of Darkness Kaiju World War: Part 1 Young Braves BrigadeKaiju World War: Part 2 |first_appearance = Gamera vs. Gamera: Rise of Legion |last_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 2 |voice_actor = Ayane Sakura }} “Sometimes, power is not necessary to become a hero.” —Kiki is one of the recurring characters of the Mahou Kaiju Series, first appearing in Gamera vs. Gamera: Rise of Legion before becoming the protagonist of Thunder Kaiju Hanumerlin. She has the ability to transform into the titular kaiju of the film. Appearance Kiki has purple eyes and spiked yellow hair. She wears a white coat with a furry yellow trim. Underneath her black skin-tight suit, Kiki wears blue armor and black wristbands on her wrists. Her battle armor is a blue-and-white armor with golden trimmings and amber jewels. She also has golden wings. Personality Kiki is a tomboyish, confident and smug girl. She is confident in her mixed Japanese and Hungarian heritage and wouldn't put up with what anyone says about her. Though she didn't understand her purpose in being a part of the Magi people, until she met Ryouki Yamagoto, when she found a purpose in assisting in the asserting the Magi's domination of the world. Because of this, she seem to have a friendly relationship with her allies, including Ryouki and Inui Takagi. Kiki is proud to be a Magi and believes that her abilities would help her be a true hero and fulfill the purpose of one. After the formation of the Justice Alliance, she becomes more noble and believes that her abilities are just tools that allow her to do good deeds for others. She is also very polite and kind to her friends, even willing to accept Ichiro's request to see him as her equal despite being the Alliance's Grandmaster. Background Gamera vs. Gamera: Rise of Legion Thunder Kaiju Hanumerlin Yoroi the Last Emerald Light Kaiju of Steel Kabugata Gamera vs. MechaGamera Gamera vs. The Great General of Darkness Kaiju World War: Part 1 Young Braves Brigade Kaiju World War: Part 2 Relationships Ryouki Yamagoto Ichirou Tachibana Inui Takagi Yoroi Mitsugi Abilites Gallery Character Art Portraits Kiki_Beresia.jpg|Character portrait Screenshots Trivia * Her name, Kiki, is the word depicts the grunts of monkey makes. This is a reference of her monkey-motif kaiju form, Hanumerlin. Category:Characters Category:Gamera characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Brotherhood of Magi Category:Justice Alliance members Category:Kaiju users